


Fashion Statement

by morganya



Category: Bandom
Genre: Collars, Embarrassment, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/pseuds/morganya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something new and curious, an expensive leather collar tucked away in a sock drawer like a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondage (other) prompt on kink_bingo.

Gabe found it by accident. It was rainy season in Miami, and he and Travis had gotten stuck in a torrential downpour coming back from the club. Now Gabe's shoes and socks were coated in mud and soaked, and he didn't want to wander around Travis' house barefoot. His toes got cold.

Travis' fanatical devotion to the dog didn't allow for days off, and he and Stitch were braving the weather to go to the park. Gabe figured borrowing a pair of socks wouldn't be a big deal.

He went into Travis' room and rummaged around in the dresser, rejecting any pairs of socks that didn't meet his standards. For someone with five hundred pairs of shoes, Travis' sock collection was seriously subpar.

His hand brushed against something stiff, with intricate whorls of stitching. It felt nothing like a sock, and he was curious enough to stick his hand deep into the dresser and pull it out.

For a second he thought it was one of Stitch's collars, God only knew why it was hidden in the sock drawer. Except it was a little too big for a dog, and the lining was made of something that felt like suede, fuzzy and soft. Travis spoiled the dog rotten but Gabe didn't think he'd go so far as suede collar lining. There were tiny red hearts around the outside of it. Gabe turned the collar in his hands.

The metal clip jangled as he shook the collar. Gabe unbuckled it and wrapped it around his wrist, turning it so the metal caught the light. It was something new and curious, an expensive leather collar tucked away in a sock drawer like a present. He only wished it was pleather so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about trying it on.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to try it on. Maybe he wanted to make some punk rock fashion statement, or maybe he just wanted to see how he looked in it. He didn't feel like questioning his impulses.

He stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom and lined the buckle over his Adam's apple. The leather was new and stiff and slick under his fingers, but he managed to wrap it around his neck and fix the buckle before turning it around. The lining was soft against his neck. He tried to slide his index finger between the collar and his neck; it just fit but he also felt like he'd been too forgiving with the buckle. He tightened it a little and moved his head this way and that, admiring himself in the reflection, watching the metal clip move as he turned his head.

"Uh, Gabe?" Travis said behind him.

He'd completely forgotten about Travis. He half-turned; Travis was in the doorway, first looking baffled and then embarrassed. Gabe stood there.

He had it in his head that he was going to say, "Hey, look, I found your little sex toy. I look awesome in it." But for whatever reason that got turned around from the time he thought it to when it came out of his mouth, and he said, backing up against the wall, "I wasn't doing anything!"

He could see his reflection blushing out of the corner of his eye. Travis opened his mouth and then shut it, considering the situation. Gabe could swear that he saw the hint of a smile cross Travis' face.

"You were going through my shit," Travis said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabe said. It might not have been the best comeback he could have come up with, considering.

"Really," Travis said. He walked quietly across the room, coming so close Gabe thought he was going to either get kissed or smacked, but Travis just threaded his finger through the metal ring dangling from the collar and pulled. The collar's finished edges pressed into the underside of Gabe's jaw.

Gabe's nerve endings reacted before his mind even started processing what he should feel. He could feel himself snapping to attention, eyes fixed on Travis' like he was waiting for orders, but he felt strangely malleable at the same time, unprotesting and pliant. Travis' eyes widened.

"I think," Travis said finally, still holding Gabe up, "that you need to find out what happens when you snoop around without asking first."

Gabe opened his mouth to argue, but words were beyond him at this point and he closed it again. "I'm going to go get something," Travis said. "How about you make yourself useful and take your damn clothes off? Otherwise this is going to take a real long time."

Gabe nodded complacently. Travis let him go. He paused for a second before turning around and leaving the room, but evidently decided against whatever he was going to say. He left the door open.

Gabe started to unbutton his shirt, but by the time he'd gotten down to his navel the pheromones had worn off and he stopped. He wasn't exactly sure what game they were playing here but he knew he hadn't gotten to set the terms. All he knew was that he'd gone hard the moment Travis took hold of the collar and pulled him in.

Gabe saw the chain before he saw Travis when he reappeared. It looked like the standard chain leash, metal links coiled up in Travis' big hand, leather handle around his wrist. Tiny hot sparks shot through Gabe's belly. The handle was the same black leather as the collar. Travis' mouth thinned in disapproval.

"Changed your mind?"

"This is asinine," Gabe said.

"So why are you standing there with a collar on and your nipples hanging out?"

Gabe didn't say anything. He made a decent attempt, but he got distracted by the knowledge that the blood was rushing to his face and he was pretty sure it was visible.

"You're a damn liar," Travis said. It felt more serious than Travis' usual teasing, a disappointed cold edge instead of the warmth Gabe was used to, and he had to drop his head. "If you wanted to save your pride you could have walked right out of here. You just don't want to say that you want it, is that right?" He could hear the links of the leash clinking as Travis approached, and it was pulling some kind of Pavlov trick on him, his body reacting automatically. "The truth is," Travis said, "you're going with what your cock wants, aren't you?"

Travis' hand was cupping his crotch, fingers tracing over his cock, and what came out of Gabe's mouth was wordless and guttural. "That's right," Travis said. "You want to tell the truth right now?"

Gabe nodded frantically, keeping his eyes on the leash, platinum-shiny. "Then take your fucking clothes off," Travis said. "If you don't hurry up I'll do it for you, and I ain't going to worry about not ripping anything."

Gabe fumbled out of the rest of his clothes while Travis clipped the leash to the D-ring. It wasn't heavy, but he could feel it pulling his neck downward, and the links swayed against his belly. Travis backed up once he got undressed, still holding the leash's handle. He got to the chair by the bed and slung himself down into it; the motion tugged Gabe forward, collar chafing against his neck.

"I thought I was just going to have you put on a little fashion show," Travis said. "Before you tried to get cute with me. Now I think you're going to get on your hands and knees and you're going to crawl over here."

Gabe's brain made a last feeble attempt to assert itself. "I'm not getting on my hands and knees, fuck you."

"Really?" Travis said. He flicked his wrist and the leash instantly went taut. He didn't pull hard but it sent Gabe off balance, and the collar's edges rubbed against his jaw.

"If I keep this up, you'll have marks," Travis pointed out. "That'll be a hell of a thing to explain. Now get that skinny ass over here."

"I feel stupid," Gabe said.

"Just you and me here," Travis said. He lit a cigarette. "And I'm enjoying the hell out of this."

Gabe dropped to his hands and knees. He supposed he should be thankful that Travis had nice thick carpeting.

The chain tightened again, forcing his head up. "No looking at the floor," Travis said. "Keep your eyes up and your ass in the air."

Gabe made a face but kept quiet. He inched himself forward across the bedroom. He felt awkward and uncoordinated and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to distribute his weight to let him move. His cock was so hard he could feel it bobbing uselessly against his belly.

"If you come on the floor you're going to have to clean it up," Travis said idly.

Given Travis' mood, Gabe wouldn't be surprised if he had to lick up any mess he made. The thought made him shiver. "Keep going," Travis said, tugging the leash; the suede lining really didn't make any difference.

Gabe hitched slowly across the rug. As he got closer Travis got more encouraging, saying, "Almost there, you're doing fine. Just keep those eyes on me, you're getting there."

It probably wasn't much of a distance, but he was still sweating by the time he got to the chair. His neck ached from the weight of the collar and he was sure if Travis so much as brushed against his dick he was going to come, but some part of him was glad that he felt like he'd gone through the wringer, that it left his mind clear and peaceful.

Travis looked down at him. Gabe got onto his knees without being asked, leaning back on his haunches so as to better leave himself open. Travis put his cigarette out and rested his chin in his hand, but that was just a tease. He grinned at Gabe and said, "So good. Best ever."

Gabe grinned back proudly. Travis moved to unclip the leash and then let it drop to between Gabe's knees. He palmed Gabe's face with his hand and scratched behind his ear, laughing and saying, "Who's a good puppy, then?"

He was probably joking, but Gabe suddenly needed to swallow. He turned his face into Travis' hand, nuzzling against his fingers, only hoping that that meant, _me, me, I'm the good puppy, me_.

Travis paused. Gabe stopped nuzzling his fingers, hoping that was the right thing to do.

Travis smiled and moved his hand to the back of Gabe's neck, jingling the collar. "This looks good on you," he said. "Which is good, because it's going to get a lot of use."

Travis' laughter didn't quite cover Gabe's happy moan.


End file.
